Mujeres
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: Son los años veinte y treinta hacen a las mujeres luchar por sus derechos, Manuela y Martina no quedan atrás.
1. chapter 1

— No me lo puedo creer

La rubia cubrió su boca impresionada, leyendo las palabras escritas en aquella carta que llevaban esperando hacía ya un tiempo.

 _Universidad de Londres, 3 de Agosto de 1925._

 _Estimadas señoritas Hernández y González;_

 _Junto con saludarlas y desearles los buenos días, tardes o noches, les informo que sus postulaciones para las becas de artes han sido aceptadas en el área; Artes visuales y literatura. La beca tiene como fin poder enseñar a quienes tengan el talento artístico y para impulsarles en sus futuras metas como tales._

 _Las clases comenzarán la segunda semana de septiembre, por favor, deben acercarse a su universidad para organizar los boletos y el día de llegada tanto como el lugar de estadía._

 _Se despide cordialmente, con ganas de verlas lo más pronto, el director de la universidad de Londres,_

 _ **Arthur Kirkland.**_

Martina gritó desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales, el sonido de porcelana impactando contra el suelo no se esperó. Martina corrió, resbalándose en el proceso y sin importarle su rodilla derecha sangrando, llegó a la cocina.

— ¡Manu!— llegó hasta la nombrada que recogía los trozos de lo que fue su taza de té. Con el ceño fruncido miró a su amiga

— ¿Qué?— su rostro molesto desapareció cuando divisó el logo dela universidad de Londres en la carta en las manos manchadas con pintura de su amiga— Conchetumare; — susurró

— Estamos dentro, ¡Estamos dentro! — gritó, saltando por toda la pequeña cocina que tenían. La castaña se quedó en silencio por un momento, procesando lo que escuchaba, luego con duda le arrebató a su amiga la carta leyendo todo de forma tan rápida, susurrando atropelladamente las palabras que leía.

— Oh...— miró a Martina parar de saltar, para luego saltar sobre ella— ¡Nos aceptaron!

Ambas, abrazadas a las otra saltaron por la cocina, olvidando la taza rota en el suelo, a la pequeña Daniela durmiendo y los gritos de Sebastiana por el ruido.

[...]

Temas de feminismo, machismo y sexismo

Temas de homosexualidad, homofobia, xenofobia, racismo y transexualidad

Inspirada en La chica danesa, el segundo sexo, clases de filosofía (profesora, la amo) y libros sobre transexualidad, género y cultura variadas.

Desde que estoy en este fandom me ha costado encontrar historias así, protagonizadas por mujeres. Además, en Wattpad, el machismo y el sexismo es común en las historias. Cómo modo de protesta a estas misma he decidido escribir esta historia protagonizada por mujeres, latinas y feministas.

NO ES NECESARIO SER PARTE DEL FANDOM PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

Algo que siempre me encantó de Hetalia fue la versatilidad que se le pueden dar a los personajes, además de distintas situaciones que podías plantear.

A continuación voy a dejar las descripciones de palabras clave para la historia, que explican ¿Qué es el feminismo?

Feminismo; El feminismo es un movimiento encaminado a establecer la igualdad social, política y económica de mujeres y hombres, propugnando que todos los seres humanos debemos tener los mismos derechos y libertades. No es lo opuesto al machismo, ya que, al contrario que éste, aquél se basa en la igualdad y no en la superioridad.

Patriarcado: Forma de organización política, económica, religiosa y social que ha ido adoptando distintas formas a lo largo de la historia. Está basada en la linea de autoridad y liderazgo del varón. Se trata de una estructura de opresión sobre las mujeres que pasa por su sometimiento, desvalorizándolas y relegándolas a un segundo plano. El pratiarcado surge de una toma de poder histórico por parte de los hombres, quienes se apropiaron de la sexualidad y reproducción de las mujeres.

 **[PUBLICADO POR PRIMERA VEZ EN WATTPAD]**


	2. Uno

_**Mi pie les negra**_

 _ **Mis brazos son largos**_

 _ **Mi cabello es lanudo**_

 _ **Mi espalda es fuerte**_

 _ **Lo suficiente fuerte para soportar el dolor**_

 _ **Infligido una y otra vez**_

 _ **Como me llaman**_

 _ **Mi nombre es la tia Sarah**_

 _ **Four women de Nina Simone**_

Cuando llegaron a Londres era 17 de Agosto de 1925.

Sí, no esperaron mucho para ir donde el director de sus carreras, el que les había ayudado con lo de las becas, y organizaron todo para el viaje. Estaban emocionadas, a pesar de los comentarios de sus compañeros, celosos por la oportunidad que consiguieron ambas chicas, llegaron con sonrisas en el rostro.

Apenas tocaron tierras londinenses, las miradas se posaron en ellas.

Martina vestía de forma formal y coqueta, siendo la atracción de todos los hombres que le sonreían con cortesía, de cabellos rubios y largos junto con unos ojos verdes y expresivos, su piel pálida y cuerpo voluptuoso, labios rosados pálidos algo pequeños. Por su lado, Manuela evitaba el contacto que no fuera su mejor amiga, escondiendo sus fríos ojos de los europeos. Unos centímetros mas alta que Martina, delgada, con melena castaña con ondas suaves, ojos fríos, cejas delgadas, labios mas gorditos que su amiga, de un color rosado natural y su piel canela contrastaba con su vestido blanco.

Llegaron donde Antonio Carriedo, un viejo amigo de Martina con el cual habían trabajado en Argentina en una exposición. Él vivía en Londres estudiando de igual forma en la universidad de Londres y aquello facilitó a ambas teniendo un conocido con el cual estar. El español no se cuestionó al abrirle las puertas de su casa recibiendo a las féminas.

El piso de madera contrastaba con el color rojo terciopelo de las paredes, los muebles de madera hechos a mano por un escultor pobre que Antonio conoció, cuadros hechos tanto por el español y por otros artistas adornaban la casa entera.

Manuela quedó enamorada de la biblioteca del español quien le otorgó total libertad para utilizarla como estudio de trabajo y estudio académico cuando le diera la gana. La chica castaña se disculpó varias veces cuando el español le regaló varias plumas y tinta china e India, ya que Manuela se había quedado sin elementos.

Por su lado Martina lloró de emoción cuando Antonio le regaló un set de pinceles y pinturas, óleo y acrílico, junto con grandes telas y un atril propio. Martina lloró, porque nunca había tenido un atril propio y el poco dinero que tenia le dificultaba las capacidades para pintar de forma adecuada.

Porque ser mujer y artista era mas una maldición que un regalo, ganaban poco y el poco dinero que el abuelo de Martina no era lo suficiente para mantener los gatos de la casa, los libros y los implementos caros que necesitaban para realizar sus obras. Además, tenían que utilizar seudónimos para vender sus cosas o tener que conformarse con simples monedas sueltas para poder comer y pagar los medicamentos de Daniela.

Por lo que, cuando supieron sobre las becas para la universidad de Londres, con un poquito de esperanza y el dinero para la renta para los próximos tres meses, se la jugaron. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando les llegó la carta.

— Dije quieta— Manuela rodó los ojos siguiendo con la lectura

— Acordamos que podría leer mi libro mientras me pintabas, de alguna forma tengo que pasar pagina ¿no crees?— Antonio soltó una carcajada

— No lo sé, pero ¿sabes lo complicado que es retratar a alguien?— Martina bufó fuerte al ver como Manuela se rascaba la cabeza— Contigo no se puede

Manuela abrió los brazos susurrando un;— te lo dije, no soy una musa

— Bien, bien, encontraré a alguien pronto, pero necesito pintarte ahora mismo, ¿ya?

— Bien...— dejó el libro de lado volviendo a su posición inicial

Antonio negó con la cabeza divertido siguiendo con su cuadro de óleo sobre tela.

— ¿Saben?— ambas dedicaron un pequeño ¿Mhmm? y prosiguió— esta noche hay algo así como una fiesta de una amiga cercana a mi, ¿quieren ir?

Martina miró de reojo al español de ojos verdes, suspirando.

— ¿Nos dices ahora?

— No es tan tarde, son las nueve de la mañana— se dio la vuelta mirando como Manuela movía la nariz algo angustiada— ¿necesitan algo?, yo les compro ropa si necesitan

Manuela rodó los ojos

— No voy a decir que no a esa propuesta— Martina lo señaló con el pincel— vi un vestido muy precioso, no es muy caro, después te lo de vuelvo

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

— No me molesta en lo absoluto regalarle cosas a ustedes— Se levantó acercándose a la morena y rascó la nariz finita que tenía— tengo una gran fortuna y nada en que gastarla, además me encanta poder ayudarlas para que puedan ser las mejores y patearle el culo a todos los hombres en la universidad

— ¿Tú incluido?

Asintió

— Incluyéndome

Aunque Manuela se negó casi toda la tarde, fue vestida con un vestido color carmín obscuro, con zapatos negros dejando ver un poco sus tobillos, su cabello salvaje ahora estaba perfectamente peinado y su rostro levemente maquillado.

— Quita esa cara de amargada o no conquistarás a nadie allí adentro—Martina la reprendió

Antonio las cogió de los bazos a ambas luego de bajar del vehículo. La noche estaba fresca gracias a la próxima llegada del otoño.

Martina, bajo el gran abrigo blanco, portaba un vestido verdoso agua junto a sus zapatos de charol blanco, su cabello rubio liso cayendo por su espalda sus labios pintados levemente por colores fresas.

Manuela agradecía su abrigo negro que ocultaba su figura y con ello en mente, llegaron a la entrada. Antonio habló con el señor que les recibía y luego siguieronsu camino

Entraron al lugar y casi de inmediato Manuela quería arrancar del lugar.

Muchas personas que conversaban entre sí, vestidas con ropas caras y accesorios lujosos, este no era su lugar.

Por su lado Martina sonrió con ganas al ver a todos en ese lugar y sin esperar mucho tironeo el brazo de su amigo para caminar hacia el centro. Ignorando, como siempre, las miradas europeas que recorrían su vestido, Antonio les pidió a las mujeres sus abrigos para dejarlos en otro lugar. La rubia asintió quitándoselo y colocándolo en los brazos fuertes del español, por su lado Manuela suspiró y con desgana le entregó la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

No era que fuera pudorosa, la verdad le incomodaba la mirada de la gente porque sabía que podría reaccionar mal y armar un escándalo, la experiencia se lo dictaba.

— Iré a colocarlo en otra parte, también traeré algo de beber— le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina— ¿Quieren algo en especial?

— Vino— ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo

— Te pediría vino argentino, pero estoy segura que estos boludos no saben de calidad y no tienen— Manuela soltó una carcajada

— Yo con uno italiano estoy bien

Antonio asintió

— Italiano si no hay argentino, y si no hay ninguno tráeme un poco de ponche o alguna pelotudez que tengan

Antonio se carcajeó alejándose de las mujeres. Martina colocó sus manos en su cadera con una expresión de felicidad.

— Entraremos a clases en una semana y media bolu, eu, que no me lo creo

— Solo espero no tener que discutir con un cerebro de mierda porque paciencia no tengo y me echarán por ello— Martina asintió— Oye, ¿Antonio lo sabe?

La rubia suspiró negando con la cabeza

— No se lo he dicho

— ¿Qué crees que pasará si le decimos?— Manuela mordió su uña del dedo pulgar izquierdo— Dios, nos podría echar a patadas y tendríamos que vivir en el campus... Oh no

— Tranquila, Antonio es homosexual, sé que él entenderá si se lo explicamos— la mayor colocó una mano en su espalda acariciando la zona— no se nota, eres una mujer hermosa

Suspiró

— Bueno, al menos nadie entiende español acá

— Eso es genial, podríamos planear un atentando y nadie lo sabría— ambas soltaron carcajadas

— Oh, ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto antes tan belleza en persona— ambas se giraron al escuchar una voz grave y seductora, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellera rubia algo larga, ojos azules y barba de tres días.

— Umh... Quizás porque somos nuevas, señor— Martina respondió alzando su hombro izquierdo, coquetamente.

— Oh, bueno, bienvenidas a Londres— abrió los brazos con una sonrisa encantadora— si disculpan mi curiosidad, ¿de dónde vienen?

— Latinoamérica —Martina señaló a las dos con una sonrisa

— Esa es la razón por la cuál son tan bellas— se acercó a la rubia lentamente, conectando sus ojos

— No puede ser— la castaña rodó los ojos

— Francis, tío, no sabía que estarías acá— Antonio llegó y le entregó las copas con vino a ambas chicas— ¿Coqueteando con mis amigas?

— Eu, ¿este es italiano?— Martina se giró, ya que Antonio había llegó por detrás de ellas. El español asintió— te mereces el cielo cariño

— Estaba hablando con ellas— Francis recibió el abrazo corto de su amigo y luego se separaron— ¿Por qué no presentas a tu mejor amigo?

Antonio rodó los ojos

— Chicas, él es Francis Bonnefoy— Manuela se atoró con su vino y Martina la vio de reojo— Francis, ellas son Martina Hernández y Manuela González

— Oh, pero qué bellos nombres para hermosas mujeres— tomó la mano de la rubia plantando un beso lento

— ¿Francis... Bonnefoy?— Manuela le miró con una ceja alzada

— ¡Pero si tu eres Manuela, la chilena!— el francés se acercó a ella con sonrisa en rostro— es un honor conocerla finalmente, madam

— Si, igualmente— con un sonrojo leve, la castaña observó los labios del europeo contra su mano derecha— no me lo esperaba encontrar acá, señor

— oh, no no no, señor no, no soy tan viejo, gracias— la chilena observó como Martina saltaba levemente, con las manos juntas, emocionada porque Manuela estaba realizando acciones de carácter social.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Manuela, Francis?— el nombrado, después de besar las manos de la morena, tiró su pelo hacia atrás y Manuela pensó que moriría en ese momento

— He leído una de sus obras y viceversa— Francis susurró un "acompañen a este escritor melancólico"— nos enviamos críticas constructivas para mejorar en nuestra escritura

Martina comenzó a reír, cubriendo su mano con la mano sin su copa, siguieron al rubio hacia una mesa donde más personas les esperaban.

—¿Quién comenzó todo eso?— Antonio preguntó

— Está hermosa dama— Francis tomó la mano de la castaña haciendo que diera una vuelta para admirar su figura— amigo, creo que me he enamorado

Martina siguió riendo más fuerte cuando Manuela le dedicó una sonrisa ladina

— Lastima que no es recíproco— Antonio saltó en carcajadas, Francis, contrario a enojarse, rió— oh, lo dije en voz alta

— Joder, Dios, ya, Francis deja a Manuela sola— Antonio salvó a Manuela de las garras de su amigo.

— Creo que está chica me agrada, gracias— Francis fingió llorar sentándose junto a su amigo en la mesa— Hola

Martina y Manuela miraron a las personas en las mesas, seguramente amigos y amigas de Antonio y Francis. El español saludo con la mano

— Ellas son Martina y Manuela— señaló a las chicas respectivamente. La argentina saludó energética, como siempre, y Manuela con un pequeño movimiento de manos— sentaos

Antonio las ayudó a sentarse en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada del grupo.

— Bueno, ellos son Gilbert Bieldshmidt, su hermano menor, Ludwig

Los alemanes les saludaron, Gilbert con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes y Ludwig con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

— Lovino y Feliciano Vargas— señaló a los gemelos italianos, quienes se controlaron para no alargar sobre ellas— Roderich y su esposa, Elizabetha

La mujer les miraba con una expresión de desagrado, pero que disimuló con una sonrisa más falsa que la heterosexualidad de Antonio. Roderich mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, saludando por cortesía.

— Son las chicas de las que nos hablaste, ¿No?— Gilbert, el alemán albino, le preguntó a su amigo. Antonio asintió— bienvenidas a Europa, Inglaterra, Londres

Martina asintió con una sonrisa susurrando un gracias, Manuela por el contrario no dijo nada.

— ¿De dónde son?— Elizabeth preguntó

— Somos de Latinoamérica, yo de la gran Argentina y Manu del hermoso Chile

Elizabetha, con su cabello castaño ondulado, su rostro maquillado, portando grandes joyas y su gran anillo de bodas, bufó.

— Lo que faltaba— le susurró a su esposo, quien solo rodó los ojos

— Compórtate— le susurró

— Yo he ido a Argentina— Feliciano habló, con su tono característico, hacia la rubia

— Che, y ¿a que fuiste específicamente pibe?

— Una exposición de artes en Buenos aires— El castaño le sonrió

— Mirá vos— Martina dejó la copa vacía en la mesa junto con la de su mejor amiga— ¿te gustó mi país, Feli?

Asintió

— Sí, es hermoso, igual que sus mujeres— Martina soltó carcajadas que cubrió con su boca

— En nombre de la Argentina, estamos agradecidos de que fuera de su gusto, caballero

Manuela rodó los ojos

— Chile no se queda atrás— señaló el albino— sus paisajes, sus mujeres, quedé enamorado apenas pisé tierra chilena

La castaña no dijo nada, solo asintió.

— Así que, ¿estudiarán en la universidad de Londres?— Francis preguntó tomando de su copa con vino

— Sí, por ello estamos aquí

—¿Que estudiarán específicamente?— preguntó Lovino

— Yo artes visuales, Manu literatura

— Supongo que estás al nivel para entrar a esta universidad— Elizabetha preguntó, con desagrado en la voz. Martina levantó una ceja— necesitas el dinero suficiente para pagarla, también para tener los implementos que le pidan, nada se lo van a regalar

Lovino rodó los ojos

— ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Bambina— Roderich apretó el brazo de su esposa para que se callara

— La verdad, estamos aquí por una beca— Manuela añadió, con la mirada desafiante, hablando por primera vez desde que se sentó

— Espera...— la mujer miró con desagrado a las latinas— ¿Ustedes son quiénes se ganaron las becas? ¿En que estaba pensando Arthur?, Creí que las utilizaría para países más educados, de aquí, de Europa, no en unas indígenas muertas de hambre

Martina abrió la boca, soltando una carcajada, incrédula. Por su lado, Manuela pareció adaptar un aura oscura, sus ojos fulminantes le miraron en silencio, sin decir nada.

— Pero que pedazo de pelotuda más grande—. Habló Martina

— ¿Disculpa?

— Disculpas aceptadas— Manu respondió

— No, tú cállate, negra— furiosa miró a la rubia que le dedicaba una mirada de burla— creo que olvidas que estás en Europa, en Inglaterra, por lo que debes hablar inglés y no esa lengua de sub desarrollo, querida

— Pues te metes tu superioridad europea clasista por donde no te entra ni sol ni penes— Antonio soltó una carcajada por las palabras de Manuela

— Creo que no entiendes inglés, ¿Quieres que te lo explique o eres retrasada?— Francis colocó una mano en el hombro de Lovino, quien estaba próximo a levantarse para callar a la Húngara

— Entendemos perfectamente, pero no solemos entablar conversaciónes con gente con retraso mental como usted— Manuela se levantó, con tranquilidad y luego añadió;— no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en gente tan repudiable, se pueden meter su inglés por la raja, me retiro, aún tengo neuronas que no mataste con tu estúpida boca

Se fue, despidiéndose de los hombres que le miraron en silencio. Lovino aplaudió con gracia cuando se fue, su hermano asintió para que se retirara en paz, Francis levantó su pulgar, Ludwig se disculpó bajito por el comportamiento de la esposa de su primo y Gilbert la miró con admiración

— Por esto es que mujeres como tú no deben tener derecho a votar— susurró Roderich, viendo el rostro furioso de su esposa

—¿Con quién cree que está hablando esa muerta de hambre?

— Oye, para tu show, que a diferencia de mi amiga puedo ser más vulgar, ah— Martina se levantó— voy a ver cómo está

Antonio asintió

— Te pasas, de verdad, ¿no podías simplemente cerrar la boca?— Lovino tomó un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mesa y se lo lanzó a la cabellera de su "amiga"

— No me gustan los latinos, Dios, son vulgares, mal educados, cochinos y salvajes

— La única persona que demostró todo eso fuiste tú— la voz de Ludwig salió tan molesta como lo estaba realmente

— No, Luddy, tú no

— Iré a ver si necesitan algo— Gilbert le susurró a su hermano y este asintió

— Elizabetha, nos vamos

Antonio se limitó a seguir a su amigo alemán hacia las mujeres.

— Se puede ira la punta del cerro, gracias, yo me voy a la casa— la castaña exclamó haciendo muecas en su cata

— Che, no dejes que esa mujer te amargue la vida— Martina suspiró viendo como su amiga negaba con la cabeza

— No solo es por ella... Yo no me encuentro bien— bajó la mirada y su amiga se acercó preocupada

— ¿Ahora?— asintió— me iré contigo entonces

— No, no, este es tú mundo, el mío no— tomó los hombros de su amiga— disfruta, sé que quieres

—¿Sucede algo?— ambas observaron a Antonio llegar junto a su amigo el alemán

— Se quiere ir pero no quiere que la acompañe— Martina hizo una mueca— pendeja, ¿Crees que te dejaré irte sola? ¿Sos pelotuda?

— Tu te quedai acá y fin, yo me puedo ir solita— Manuela respondió bruscamente

— Mirá pelotuda del orto, no te estoy preguntando

— Seguro te voy a hacer caso a vo' oxigenada

— ¿Acaso sos pendeja, tenés mierda en el cerebro que no te entra lo que estoy diciendo?

El par de europeos observaron, lo que le parecía a Gilbert, una discusión.

— Te pediría traducir, pero prefiero no saberlo

— Espérame— es castaño se acercó a ellas— ¿Y si te voy a dejar yo?

— No— negó rápidamente— quédate acá con Martina, por favor

Gilbert tosió algo fuerte llamando la atención de los hispanohablantes.

— Si no le molesta podría yo acompañarla a su posada— llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Yo debo retirarme para realizar un trabajo, de paso la acompaño, ¿Le parece?

Se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que la rubio giro su cabeza rápidamente a su amiga.

— No— susurró Manuela

— Sí— contradijo—. Vamos, es una buena oportunidad, además es guapo

— Concuerdo con Martina...— ambas miraron a Antonio, quién con nervios añadió— en la parte de que es una buena oportunidad para hablar con alguien...

Ignoraron los temblores del español y volvieron a susurrar.

— Es una muy mala idea, ¿y si se da cuenta?— mordió su labio con pánico— preferiría evitarlo

— Él... Mirá, todo estará bien, solo es caminar y hablar un poquito con él...

Manuela miró de reojo al alemán.

— Podría intentarlo— aclaró su garganta— ¿No será molestia para usted?

Gilbert negó.

— Sería un placer

Manuela ocultó su sonrojo girando su cabeza a otro lado.

— Bien, entonces... Vamos— su voz salió tranquila mientras que por dentro moría lentamente

— Vamos

No se despidió de sus amigos, saliendo casi corriendo del edificio.

— Ella es así— le dijo la argentina al alemán—. Cuídala, ¿Vale?

Martina se retiró del lugar seguida por Antonio

— Si algo le pasa Martina te matará

— Lo tengo en mente

Manuela frunció el seño, esperando impaciente a las afueras del lugar con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Por los nervios olvidó sacar su abrigo pero incapaz de hacer algo claramente se resignó a tener que caminar bajo el frío.

— Señorita— saltó en su lugar, girando a ver al hombre frente a ella.— ¿Le parece tomar un taxi?

Miró en silencio el cuerpo fornido de su acompañante, su cabellera plateada y esos ojos que parecían ser de un carmesí.

— No sé si es una molestia... Preferiría caminar— bajó la mirada viendo sus zapatos de charol negro

— Lo que usted quiera

Sintió la presencia de su acompañante, alzó la mirada encontrando el brazo del hombre hacia ella. En silencio encajó su brazo al ajeno y se acurrucó disimulada por el frío.

— Espereme— rompió el agarre y se quitó el abrigo rápidamente—. Ahora sí

Manuela se estremeció al sentir el caliente abrigo sobre sus hombros, iba a replicar pero se sintió extrañamente cómoda.

— No era necesario— su voz salió débil, frágil y Gilbert sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla del mundo.

— Claro que sí lo era, está temblando del frío.

Manuela en silencio se colocó el abrigo, que le quedó enorme, y sus manitas se escondieron en las mangas. Abrió los brazos viendo sus piernas cubiertas por la prensa y luego alzó la mirada viendo al hombre mirarla con una extraña forma.

Manuela sonrió

Si el supiera que no temblaba del frío.

Si ella supiera que era la persona más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

Si supieran los secretos que portaban mutuamente, quizás así hubieran evitado el dolor que se les aproximaba.

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	3. Dos

No eres mi dueño, no soy uno de tus muchos juguetes

No eres mi dueño, no digas que no puedo salir con otros chicos

Y no me digas que hacer

Y no me digas que decir

Y por favor, cuando salga contigo

No me exibas, porque

No eres mi dueño, no intentes cambiarme de ninguna manera

No eres mi dueño, no me ates por que no me quedaré

You don't know me de Lesley Gore

Martina miraba a la chilena leyendo en el sofá, en camisón, con la cabellera esponjada, balanceando su pie de un lado a otro acostada como si no fuera tan tarde.

— ¿Y?— habló finalmente.

— ¿Qué?— cambió la página.

— ¿Te gusta Gilbert?— Manuela rodó los ojos.

— Lo conozco de hace tres días, no lo he vuelto a ver desde la fiesta, ¿Por qué me gustaría?

— Estás leyendo un libro de Kant...— Martina se subió sobre el sofá individual abrazando sus piernas, ignorando su desnudez por la parte de abajo de su camisón.

— Tapate, no quiero ver tu vagina...— cambió la página retrocediendo—. Diablos

— Ignorante mi pregunta y hablas de mi vagina, siendo que la has visto incontables veces

— Martina, estoy leyendo Kant, ¿Podrías tenerme un poco de consideración?

— No, ahora respóndeme— se levantó caminando decidida y se sentó en los muslos de su amiga tomando el libro— ¿Te gusta?

Manuela suspiró.

— Es guapo, ¿contenta? — se desafiaron la mirada unos segundos y Martina sonrió.

— Satisfecha hasta el momento— entregó el libro y Manuela le agradeció.

— No pasará nada entre Gilbert y yo, ¿Bien? Quítate esa idea de la cabeza— Martina negó con la cabeza.

— No viste la conexión que yo vi— susurró.

Manuela de encogió de hombros.

— Ves cosas que no son

Martina se estiró acostando su cuerpo sobre el de su amiga quién solo se quejó.

— Vete

— No...— Colocó su cabeza en su pecho y jugó con su propio pelo—. Me gustaría tener una cita...

— ¿Extrañas tus infinitos pretendientes que abandonaste en Argentina?

— Daban lindos regalos, eran cariñosos, pero ninguno tiene lo que busco

— Que te vean como a un igual— Manuela comenzó a acariciar el cabello dorado de su amiga al sentir su tristeza.

— Me dicen que no me obligarán a nada pero... ¿Ellos siquiera saben prepararse algo con sus propias manos? Si me caso con alguno de ellos inevitablemente tendré que ser yo la que limpie, cocine y críe hijos... Yo no quiero hijos, soy todo lo contrario a lo que ellos quieren

— Casi como yo— Martina se separó caminando hacia la radio, tratando de cubrir el silencio que le parecía abrumador—. Después querido Kant

Dejó el libro a un lado incapaz de seguir su lectura.

La música inundó la habitación, movida y alegre, Martina contagiada por el ritmo comenzó a bailar alrededor. La castaña le miraba con cariño, viendo la libertad que expresaba su mejor amiga al bailar, tratando de decir algo en específico pero creía no poder entenderlo.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

La rubia se detuvo frente a la chilena con una sonrisa enorme, las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado y su camisón mal acomodado. Estiró su mano y Manuela miró la invitación silenciosa.

Ven, siéntete libre

Seducida por el deseo, tomó su mano y fue arrastrada hasta el centro del lugar. Martina no tardó y comenzó a moverse exageradamente alrededor suya, guiada por el ritmo. Con una carcajada Manuela intentó seguir si ritmo y al no tener éxito, se fue por el propio. Ambas, saltando, riendo, gritando, corriendo alrededor de la habitación con la música como acompañante de ambas damiselas.

Por la ventana entraban los rayos del sol, débiles cada día dándole pasó al invierno próximo a llegar. Además, chocaban contra las pieles de las mujeres, que brillaban como si fueran diamantes. Y eso era lo que eran, diamantes en bruto, eso fue lo primero que pensó Arthur al ver los trabajos de ambas latinoamericanas y sin dudarlo las aceptó en la academia, olvidando por completo el prejuicio social que les podría abrumar, sabía que podrían ser capaces de sobrellevar los problemas.

— Martina, Man...

Ambas pararon en seco al escuchar la voz del español, volteando sus cuerpos para verlo ahí en la puerta en silencio.

Lo peor es que venía acompañado.

Gilbert, Ludwig y Francis estaban detrás del español, quietos, viendo a las mujeres en camisón mal acomodado, con el cabello alborotado y las piernas descubiertas.

La primera en reaccionar fue Martina.

— ¡La concha de tu hermana, aprendé a tocar la puerta español hijo de la gran puta!

Manuela no gritó, solo corrió saltando el sofá sin importarle si se le veía algo más, ocultándose detrás del respaldo.

— ¡La puerta pelotudo!

El grito de Martina hizo al español reaccionar, cerrando la puerta de golpe viendo a sus amigos con nerviosismo.

— Me van a matar...

Francis llevó una mano a su pecho.

— Conocí el cielo...

Ludwig lo fulminó con la mirada y con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza aclaró su garganta.

— Vamos

Bajaron por las escaleras a esperar a las féminas. El francés le dedicó una mirada a su amigo, el alemán mayor, quién se encontraba en completo silencio.

Manuela, aún en posición fetal murmuró.

— Me vio... Gilbert no quitaba la mirada de mí...

Martina vio al cuarteto de hombres que dejaron de hablar al notar su presencia, ella con una sonrisa habló.

— ¿Les gustó el show?— con sorna caminó hasta el centro poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. Pervertidos

— Fue un accidente, lo sentimos— Martina soltó una carcajada al escuchar a Ludwig viendo sus mejillas rojas.

— No importa— Manuela entró en la habitación ya vestida, llevando un largo vestido color verde con adornos negros.

— Mirá la exhibicionista

Martina esquivó la cosa que Manuela le tiró.

— Idiota

— Lamento todo eso— el español se levantó mirando con una sonrisa—. ¿Me perdonan? Prometo tener más cuidado

Martina hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

— No importa, no importa— se acercó al sofá y se plantó allí—. ¿Y a qué se debe esta agradable visita?

— Querían dar una pequeña visita y beber— Antonio le sonrió

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Manuela apareció con vasos en la mano y sin decir nada más vertió el alcohol dorado en un vaso.

— Che, dale— Antonio comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos, que veían s la chilena tomar el vaso de licor sin parar—. Francis—. Llamó al rubio que le dirigió la mirada—. ¿Te has preguntado cómo Manuela escribe tales cosas?

— La verdad, siempre me ha causado curiosidad

— Ahí está tu respuesta

— Oh

Manuela, después de servirse un segundo vaso, se sentó en el sofá tranquila, con el rostro neutro, riendo internamente por las miradas incrédulas de los invitados.

— Así se bebe, niños— llevó a sus labios el licor y con una pequeña sonrisa le guiñó el ojo al alemán mayor.

— Me he enamorado— le susurró a su hermanos menor

Ludwig rodó los ojos.

— ¡Qué lindo!— Martina tomó entre sus manos el objeto hecho artesanalmente que vendía la anciana frente a ella.

— Es un amuleto para la suerte, querida— Martina pestañeó reiteradamente, incrédula.

— ¿Suerte en qué, anciana?

— Para el amor

Martina hizo un puchero viendo el anillo entre sus dedos, de un color esmeralda y piedras negras incrustadas, le parecía curioso como aquel objeto tan hermoso no costara millones y no unas cuantas monedas.

— Me la llevo

— Tenga— Martina frunció el ceño cuando el francés le tendió un par de billetes a la anciana

— Francis— susurró.

— Por favor, considere este anillo como un regalo de bienvenida de parte mía— le sonrió de lado y Martina mordió su lengua internamente.

— Puede sacar otro si así lo desea, jovencita

Miró las joyas en el mesón, tratando de encontrar el adecuado.

— ¡Este!— apuntó a un anillo de color escarlata con piedras negras—. ¿Tiene algún significado?

— Para que la persona que lo porte sea feliz y expresiva— le dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Además de suerte en el amor, si

Se giró con el anillo entre sus dedos y lo estiró.

— Toma, amargada

Manuela le miró seriamente, e ignorando su acción pasó de largo, al puesto de un joven que vendía libros de segunda mano.

— ¡No seas una amargada!

— No seas tan feliz— respondió fríamente mientras abría un libro que había llamado su atención.

— Eres una... Te amo

Manuela no dijo nada cuando Martina tomó su mano y colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón, luego siguió como si nada, pasando la hoja.

— Que libro más interesante— Gilbert se colocó junto, y Manuela asintió.

— Es muy interesante— casi, con dolor, dejó el libro donde estaba dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña al anciano vendedor—. Es una lástima

— ¿Una lástima?— preguntó el pelo blanco comenzando a caminar junto a ella, siguiendo al par de amigos frente ellos; Ludwig y Antonio, y la pareja de tortolos detrás; Martina y Francis.

— No puedo comprarlo, el precio es bajo, pero necesito ahorrar siquiera un peso para poder comprar mis cosas para la universidad— tomó entre sus huesudas pero suaves manos las telas que colgaban.

— Mhm... Señorita González, ¿Aceptaría que le ofrezca algo de beber?— Gilbert le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Algo de beber?— le miró con curiosidad—. Bueno... ¿Por qué no?

Martina, quién había escuchado todo, comenzó a tirar del brazo de su acompañante susurrando—. ¡Aceptó!

— Ludwig y yo iremos a ver algo en una galería— Antonio se dio la vuelta mirando a su amiga chilena—. Nos vemos en casa, ¿Vale?

— Pero...— Manuela iba a protestar, pero se quedó en silencio viendo como ambos se iban rápidamente—. Martina

— ¡Vamos Francis!— con rapidez el Francés le siguió el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente alejándose de la parejita—. ¡Iré a pasear con Francis, cuídate, nos vemos en la casa!

Manuela suspiró.

Los odiaba tanto ahora mismo.

— Creo que aceptaría tomar algo con usted ahora

Martina y Antonio chocaron sus manos emocionados, viendo como la chica se iba con el alemán.

— El plan está funcionando— Martina asintió a las palabras del español.

— Mejor no preguntemos nada Luddy— Francis siguió fumando su tabaco, recargado a la pared junto al alemán menor, quién solo asintió.

— Los hispanohablantes son raros— ambos asintieron.

— Vamos a tomar un café, ¡Vamos!— Martina tomó el brazo de su amigo el español y el del francés, uno en cada brazo. Y con diversión total el rubio francés tomó la mano de su amigo, Ludwig y soltó una enorme carcajada al ver sus rojas mejillas.

— Gelato— susurró la morena, viendo lo que se encontraba frente a ella. Gilbert, sentado frente a ella asintió.

— Italiano— tomó una cucharada y se lo llevó a la boca.

— Yo soy italiana— susurró.

— ¿De verdad?— Gilbert preguntó.

— Bueno, mi padre es inglés y mi madre italiana, pero yo crecí en Chile, así que soy chilena— llevó una cucharada a su boca y sonrió—. Delicioso

Gilbert observó a la chica frente a él, que con una sonrisa, comía emocionada su gelato. Hacía frío, estaba fresco, el invierno estaba por llegar pero eso no fue una excusa para la chilena cuando se acercó al local con un gran cartel.

Parecía ir con toda la corriente, mientras los demás iban a las cafeterías, la chilena prefería algo helado.

Gilbert estaba muy curioso.

— ¿Usted de dónde es, específicamente?— preguntó, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

— Berlín, Alemania— llevó una cucharada de gelato a su boca con una sonrisa.

— Berlín, nunca he ido, me gustaría eso sí, debe ser muy hermoso— Manuela miró unos segundos los carnosos y rosados labios de su acompañante.

— Y que lo diga, Berlín es precioso, pero aun así la ciudad se vería envidiada por su belleza señorita González— Manuela miró el gelato antes de responder.

— Vaya, no sabía que los europeos podían ser tan atrevidos— con las piernas cruzadas, dando movimiento lentos, sus grandes ojos captaron al alemán.

— Los europeos podemos ser muchas cosas

Manuela asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo creo yo

Afuera las nubes cubrían el cielo, se sentía húmedo y fresco el viento golpear contra tu rostro, pero Manuela parecía especialmente hipnotizada por aquello. Observó la nostalgia en sus ojos, que no apartaban la mirada del cielo cubierto de nubes, luego llevó una mano hasta la altura del cielo, como si quisiera tocarlo, pero se decepcionó al tocar el vidrio del local, dándole cuenta de la realidad.

Ella nunca podría el cielo tocar.

Ella quizás nunca podría volar.

Esa era su verdad.

— ¿No es triste?— comentó. — El cielo con sus colores azules siendo cubierto por las nubes, como si fueran celosas de las personas que se la pasan admirando los cielos. Me recuerdan a las personas cuando tienen a alguien junto, recelosas obligan que cubran su belleza, le obligan a seguir sus reglas, pero al final llega el verano y el cielo puede ser admirado junto con el sol, aquel que alumbra, aquel que te da vida. Porque al fin y al cabo, no se puede dominar el alma

Gilbert observó el cielo y se preguntó si Manuela no era un ángel caído del cielo. No por su belleza, sino por la nostalgia de sus ojos, como si el cielo fuera su hogar que extrañaba tanto, donde pertenecía su alma.

Aquella que no se puede dominar.

— Me recuerdo a mí en cierto sentido— prosiguió—. Los hombres, el sexo fuerte, ellos me obligan a hacer algo, a cuando hablar, a quien hablarle, oprimen mi alma libertina. Es como intentar controlar el agua, si se puede, con las cañerías puedes controlar la dirección, la potencia, la cantidad. Pero no puedes controlar cuando se corte, cuando la fuente de agua original pare, o cuando una cañería tenga un fallo, porque siempre hay un fallo en lo que el hombre crea, como el poder que se auto impuso sobre nosotras...

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

— Yo soy uno de esos errores que esta sociedad quiere hacer desaparecer— abrió los ojos observando la profunda mirada de su acompañante, como absorto en ella—. Y con sociedad me refiero a ustedes, los hombres, porque no hay sociedad si yo no puedo hablar, no puedo opinar y tener participación, no hay ciudadanía

Gilber asintió, embobado con las palabras de la mujer, quien pestañeo desconectando su mirada del cielo y con un leve sonrojo se discupó.

— No tiene porque...—le restó importancia.

— Los hombres suelen ofenderse cuando hablo de esto— llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿No eres un hombre acaso?

— Lo soy, pero uno muy característico— miró al cielo, imaginando el viento contra su cara—. Pero concuerdo con tus palabras, el alma no se puede dominar, nunca se pudo y nunca se podrá

Sus dientes se dejaron ver en una genuina sonrisa y Manuela solo pudo pensar en el hombre frente a ella, en sus ojos que le miraban compasivos, con adoración, sin esa pizca de superioridad que solían tener los del otro sexo.

Por fin, había encontrado a un hombre que fuera de verdad, uno sin corromper, puro, que seguro había caído del cielo.


End file.
